Fun with the Sons
by chokylover
Summary: What happens when the Sons get bored? They dare each other! Ipswich has gone crazy now and the Sons will face new and unbelievable challenges.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own The Covenant, the actors or anything you might recognize!!!**

******************************************************************************************************************

The four Sons had decided to spend the afternoon at the local bar Nicky's. They were all sitting around the table joking around and relaxing on a Sunday night.

Reid groaned. "Would you look at that?" The others turned to see a girl in the shortest mini-skirt ever. Tyler smirked knowingly while the other two laughed. "I bet I can get her to go out with me"

Pogue almost fell out of his chair laughing. "You couldn't get a girl to save your life"

"I say he's right Reid" said Caleb, trying not to laugh.

Reid scoffed. "I can get her. Ain't that right Baby Boy?"

Tyler was gripping his stomach, unable to stop laughing.

"Alright, I'll show you. I'm gonna go up to her and get a date" Reid smirked at them.

Pogue suddenly got an idea. "How about we make this interesting?"

Reid looked at him. "What's on your mind?"

"When she says no, as I'm sure she will, you will go to school tomorrow dressed as a pirate and act like one" Pogue smirked at him already imagining how interesting school will be tomorrow.

Reid glared at them. "Fine! Your loss"

He got up and made his way to the girl ignoring his friend's laughter. He stood in front of the girl now, admiring her form. "Hey beautiful"

She looked at him half-wary and half-intrigued. "Hello" she smiled tentatively at him, recognizing his good looks.

He smirked at her. "You know, that outfit really works for you"

She rolled her eyes at him, already deciding it wasn't worth it.

"What do you say you and I spend some time together? You know a beauty like you and a charmer like me, it really can't go wrong" he smirked at her.

"Ugh, why don't you get lost?" she left him speechless, watching her walk away. Reid could hear his friends laughter and refused to go with them. He still had Tyler's keys so he decided to leave. He got in the Hummer and drove away. "They can all go to hell" The other three could not for their life hold their laughter.

"Man, that was hilarious" said Pogue, leaning on his chair.

"Dude, you're a genius! I really look forward to tomorrow" laughed Caleb.

"You knew he would lose didn't you?" Tyler asked them, with a hint of a smile.

"Of course I did! It was too easy Baby Boy" smirked Pogue.

"We should be getting back. Come on Tyler, I'll drive you" Caleb told them, getting up.

"What about my car?" Tyler looked at him expectantly.

"Reid's not here, he probably left with it" Pogue told him.

Tyler rolled his eyes annoyed and followed Caleb out the door. They said their goodbyes and parted. After Caleb dropped Tyler off at the dorms, he went to his house. They all went to bed, eager for tomorrow to come.

Next morning, Reid woke up in his house and reluctantly started to put on his costume of the day. He had decided to wear the school's white shirt and black pants. On top of that would go a black vest with a skull on the back and a black belt in the middle. He then put on a pair of black boots, a black eye patch and a pirate hat. Sighing, he grabbed a sword and walked outside to leave for school. The others were already in the classroom since class had started five minutes ago.

Pogue looked at Reid's empty spot and turned to Caleb. "I hope Captain Garwin isn't backing up on his promise"

Caleb laughed lightly and turned when he heard people whispering. What he saw nearly made him drop with laughter. There on the door stood Reid in all his pirate glory with a look that could kill. Tyler could barely control his laughter and Pogue wasn't even trying. The professor, hearing the commotion turned to see what was going on. "Mr. Garwin, you're late!" He stated in a disapproval tone. When he took in his appearance the professor was outraged. "Mr. Garwin, you are aware we have a strict rule about school uniforms"

Reid turned to glare at the three other Sons. "Ahoy mateys!" That caused everyone to burst out laughing while the professor insisted they quiet down.

"Mr. Garwin, are you serious?"

"Aye Professor, ye know me ter be a serious lad!" he smiled at the professor and went to take his seat.

The professor chose to ignore him, deciding he will have a conversation with the Provost about it later. He continued to teach about contemporary writers ignoring Reid's 'Arrrg' and 'Where be the rum?' comments. Needless to say it was the best Literature class for the students in a long time. The Sons in particular had a blast poking fun at the pirate. Meanwhile, Reid was planning his revenge on Pogue and decided he would act tonight. In the meantime, he posed for pictures with the students and played his part. When school was over he glared at Pogue. "You'll pay for this"

"Don't you mean Ye?" joked Pogue, making the others laughed. Reid disappeared to his dorm to change and get ready for tonight.


End file.
